Damy
Damy is the second attempt by scientists to create a Mewtwo with whatever was left of Mew's original DNA after Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory in "Pokémon: The First Movie". While Damy is the second clone made after Mewtwo, he was still dubbed "Mewtwo" in the scientists' reports. Even so, the nameless Damy starts calling himself "Damy" after Deirdre, his unwanted friend, suggests the name for him. Damy is created by VampireMeerkat and made his first appearance in 2008 at Deviantart. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background Story After Mewtwo successfully escaped from Giovanni and his crew, new scientists were hired to create another Mewtwo. What was considered to be Mew's DNA got retrieved from the island where once the previous laboratory was located, and the creation process repeated itself. But as the DNA sample was damaged and close to nonexistent, they didn't get further than a lifeless, incomplete skull. The lack of patience from Giovanni forced the project to come to a halt. Rather than to destroy all machines and proof of Damy's existence, the entrance to the underground laboratory got burried in sand. Months after the laboratory was completely abandoned, something triggered the machines again, which resulted into the completion of Damy. When Damy woke up, he didn't stick around and immediately explored the outside world. He chose a random forest area to be his home, and chased away all wild Pokémon by flat out tyrannizing them, so he could have the entire forest for himself and live in peace. Soon he came across a Mew that was still present in the forest, and while he continuously chased her way, she kept coming back to him with questions about his roots. Eventually her persistence and curious spirit made Damy feel accustomed to her, and he decided to stop trying and let her live. Before Damy accepted Deirdre as "companion", he befriended a Magikarp he came across at some riverside. Ever since they met, the creature started clumsily following him on land, and Damy just let him do so. Personality Damy is intelligent, serious, and hard to please. He tends to be abusive, but at the same time has a collected appearance and is a rather silent character. He prefers to be alone and is quite anti-social in general. While Mewtwo looked for the purpose for his existence, Damy doesn't seem to care for anything in particular. He doesn't have a strong opinion about humans or Pokémon. While he also qualifies as a psychic Pokémon, he's always seen using brute force and regular combat moves. He rarely bothers to use any of his real powers, including the simple ability to float. Why he does so is unknown. Because Damy doesn't have the urge to show off, not much is known about his stats, and the question whether or not he's stronger than Mewtwo stays unanswered. Appearance Damy has black fur, black hair going from his head to the base of his tail, two tufts of hair on his back, a tuft of hair on his elbows, small ears with slight damage on his right ear, and blue eyes with small pupils. Unlike Mewtwo, he doesn't have a neck tube, a stomach/chest plate, and his hands and feet have retractable claws. In many ways, his appearance is more simplistic. Relationships Deirdre Deirdre is the only Pokémon who dared to approach Damy and is curious about who and what he is, while other Pokémon are afraid by the power they sense coming from him and most even judge him by his appearance. They consider him to be a shameful abomination. As Deirdre proved her curiosity to be bigger than her fear for him, Damy eventually decides to accept her unwanted presence, though often still doesn't respond to her neverending questions and mindless rambling. --------------- Magikarp While Damy doesn't like to talk to Deirdre, he sees no problem in sharing his mind with Magikarp, even though Magikarp is not actually able to contribute to any conversation. Much like Deirdre, he isn't smart enough to judge or be afraid of Damy, but his decision to stick around is only because Damy made eyecontact with the lonely creature. Over a short time Magikarp transformed into a Gyarados, but still never bothered to enter any water, as Damy never went near it again since they met. Trivia * Damy is based on another character with the same name. See Also *Deirdre Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon